Magic : Love Potion
by Hananako
Summary: Demi bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya Hinata memberikan sebotol ramuan cinta yang konon katanya sangat manjur. Namun mengapa ramuan itu justru diminum oleh Sasuke? Bencana! SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**SATU**

**.**

**.**

Love Potion (Ramuan Cinta)

**.**

**.**

"Be-benarkah ini sangat manjur?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati botol kecil yang berisi cairan bening berwana hijau tua.

Pria berambut putih panjang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja! Ramuan cinta buatan Jiraiya-sama ini sudah terbukti keampuhannya!"

Hinata menatap botol kecil ditangannya ini dengan penuh keraguan. Sore ini Hinata bertemu dengan pria tua yang bernama Jiraiya saat ia sedang menangis sendirian di taman. Pria tua itu lalu mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya masalah apa yang sedang ia hadapi hingga menangis seperti itu. Karena tersentuh dengan perhatian Jiraiya, Hinata lalu bercerita jika ia selalu mengalami kegagalan setiap kali berusaha mendapatkan perhatian orang yang disukainya. Jiraiya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol kecil ramuan yang dikenal ampuh untuk membuat pria jatuh cinta pada wanita yang memberikan ini.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Hinata dengan tertarik.

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu jika memberikan ramuan cinta untuk Naruto adalah sesuatu yang salah dan ilegal. Tapi Hinata sudah kehabisan akal! Pemuda berambut kuning itu sangat bebal dengan semua kode dan perhatian yang ia berikan. Jika Naruto bisa bersama dengannya berkat ramuan ini, lalu ia akan menunjukkan pada Naruto semua perasaan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki dan membuat Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar. "Campurkan ramuan ini pada minuman apa saja lalu ucapkan mantra _'Dengan ramuan ini aku mengikat hatimu, perasaanmu dan pikiranmu padaku'. _Lalu pastikan orang itu meminumnya hingga habis dan tunggu hasilnya dalam tiga menit. BAM! Pria itu langsuuung jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata lalu membuka tutup botolnya, berusaha mencium aroma ramuan ini.

"Jangan dihirup aromanya! Bisa berbahaya!"

"Eh?!" Teriak Hinata dengan panik. Ia lalu menutup kembali botol ini secepatnya.

"Apakah ada efek sampingnya?"

Jiraiya tampak berpikir serius. "Ramuan ini hanya bisa bekerja dalam jangka waktu 7 hari. Setelah hari ketujuh lewat, pria itu akan kembali normal. Um… apakah ini bisa disebut efek samping? Pokoknya kau hanya memiliki waktu tujuh hari!"

Tujuh hari huh… sepertinya itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto tertarik padanya.

"A-apakah pada hari ke delapan ia akan melupakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya sejak meminum ramuan ini?"

"Tidak. Ingatannya akan tetap utuh."

Haruskah Hinata melakukan ini?

"Be-berapa harganya Jiraiya-sama?"

.

.

Hinata memandangi isi dompetnya dengan perasaan muram. Demi mendapatkan ramuan ini ia harus merelakan kepergian uang jajannya selama seminggu. Hinata menghela nafas, setidaknya ia memiliki tabungan untuk berjaga-jaga dalam situasi genting dan membutuhkan uang.

Hinata lalu mengamati dengan seksama ramuan di tangannya ini. Bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto meminum ini? Bagaimana cara Hinata membubuhkan ini dalam minuman tanpa mengundang kecurigaan?

Hinata lalu merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

Tujuh hari huh…

.

.

**Hari ke-1**

Hari ini Ino mengajaknya untuk menonton pertandingan basket antara SMA Konoha melawan SMA Suna yang digelar di stadion olahraga Konoha. Biasanya Hinata tidak menyukai keramaian seperti ini, namun ia yakin Naruto pasti akan ikut.

Sebelum duduk di arena stadion, Hinata membuka sebotol minuman bersoda rasa strawberry dan membuang seperempat isinya. Lalu ia menuangkan ramuan cinta yang dibawanya kemudian mengucapkan mantera.

_"Dengan ramuan ini aku mengikat hatimu, perasaanmu dan pikiranmu padaku."_

Hinata berharap ia bisa memberikan minuman ini untuk Naruto.

Hinata lalu duduk diantara Ino dan Sakura. Ia tidak mampu menikmati pertandingan olahraga di depannya. Benaknya sibuk berputar-putar mencari cara memberikan minuman ini untuk Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Sampai pertandingan selesai ia tidak menemukan kesempatan emas untuk memberikan botol ini pada Naruto.

Ah… ia sepertinya gagal.

"Tadi benar-benar menarik! Bukankah seperti dugaanku, Konoha pasti menang!" Kata Naruto sambil menyikut Sasuke ketika mereka semua keluar dari stadion.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan depresi.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

Ino tersenyum, matanya lalu melirik salah satu pemain Suna yang juga keluar dari stadion. "Ah! Itu adalah Gaara Sabaku!" Ino lalu menggandeng Sakura. "Ayo temani aku mendekatinya."

"Eh?!" Sakura hanya bisa berteriak bingung dan membiarkan Ino menyeretnya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ino meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Naruto!

Um… yah secara teknis masih ada Sasuke disini.

"Ah… aku haus. _Teme,_ belikan aku minuman."

Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Kau beli saja sendiri."

Kesempatan emas telah muncul!

"A-ano Naruto-kun…" Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sebotol minuman soda yang ia simpan di tasnya. "A-aku membawa minuman. Jika k-kau ti-tidak menolak, kau bisa meminumnya." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan minuman itu pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, itu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. "Terima kasih Hinata-chan! Kau memang baik." Kini pemuda berambut kuning itu menerima botol yang disodorkan Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan dengan serius Naruto yang kini sedang berusaha membuka tutup botol.

"Hinata!" Panggil seseorang.

Secara refleks Hinata kini menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Tampak sosok Tenten, salah satu teman baik kakaknya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Halo, Tenten-san." Sapa Hinata dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Ino me-mengajakku."

Tenten lalu menyodorkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada Hinata. "Bisakah kau memberikan buku ini untuk Neji? Sebenarnya aku mau mampir ke rumahmu setelah dari sini, tapi aku malah bertemu denganmu. Maaf merepotkanmu Hinata."

Hinata menerima buku itu lalu menyimpannya di tas. "Tidak apa-apa Tenten-san. Ini bukan hal yang merepotkan."

Tenten tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Ah, aku pergi dulu. Lee sudah menungguku."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tenten-san." Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Tenten yang kini pergi menjauh.

Kini Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat botol minuman di tangannya….

Eh?! Kemana minuman itu?! Kenapa tidak ada di tangan Naruto?!

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Si _teme _ini sangat tidak sopan, ia merebut minuman yang hendak aku minum dan menghabiskan isinya." Kata Naruto sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke sambil membawa botol minuman yang kini telah kosong.

Dunia seakan berputar bagi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Kata Naruto dengan khawatir.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi gerakannya itu justru membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pundaknya, menahan tubuhnya yang semakin sempoyongan.

"Kau terlihat akan pingsan." Bisik Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berada sampingnya. Sasuke lalu membuat Hinata bersandar pada tubuhnya. "Hey, bertahanlah."

Sungguh ironis sekali, mendengar perkataan Sasuke justru membuatnya langsung jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat sangat asing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Hinata.

Kini ia mengingat dengan jelas rentetan peristiwa siang tadi. Botol, ramuan cinta, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, botol kosong.

Tubuh Hinata membeku. Keringat dingin muncul di dahinya.

_Oh sial…_

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ramuan cinta itu telah diminum Sasuke Uchiha.

Tubuh Hinata kini gemetar. Bagaimana ini?! Ramuannya diminum oleh orang yang salah!

"Hinata, apa kau sudah bangun?" Kata Ino sambil menyibak tirai.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata.

"Ah~ si puteri tidur akhirnya bangun." Goda Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Ino.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Ino duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatap Hinata. "Kau pingsan selama setengah jam. Untunglah ada ruang istirahat di stadion ini. Apa kau merasa lebih baikan?"

"Kami berusaha memantau kondisimu lebih dulu sebelum membawamu ke dokter." Kata Sakura. "Apa ada yang sakit, Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab Hinata sambil mencoba duduk. "A-aku hanya pusing ringan. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian. U-um... terima kasih."

Sakura dan Ino justru cekikikan. Hinata terlihat bingung menghadapi sikap aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Sasuke, Hinata. Dia yang membopongmu kesini." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Hinata memucat.

Senyum Sakura juga tidak kalah lebar. "Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat cemas melihatmu yang jatuh pingsan dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membopongmu di lengannya seperti pangeran dan tuan puteri. Ah~ kalian berdua terlihat sangat romantis."

Apakah efek dari ramuan cinta benar-benar bekerja?! Apakah Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

"D-dimana S-Sasuke-san sekarang?"

Ino menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali ia sudah pulang, ada urusan mendadak. Ia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya bergegas pulang. Naruto juga ikut pulang dengannya."

Hinata sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menghindari Sasuke untuk hari ini.

.

.

**Please Review ^^**

**di cerita ini Sakura tidak mencintai Sasuke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hari ke-2**

Senin.

Hari ini Hinata memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah demi menghindari Sasuke. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata membolos dan sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit takut dan bersalah. Ia berpura-pura sakit hari ini dan seluruh keluarganya langsung mempercayai itu. Mungkin ini karena dimata mereka Hinata adalah anak yang rajin dan tidak mungkin berbohong ditambah lagi kemarin Hinata sempat jatuh pingsan. Mereka semua benar-benar menganggap Hinata sedang sakit dan menyuruhnya beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisi badannya.

Seandainya Hinata bisa memilih, ia ingin membolos sekolah selama seminggu hingga efek dari ramuan ajaib itu pudar. Tapi sialnya besok ada ulangan matematika dan sejarah, demi apapun juga ia tidak bisa melewatkannya.

Nasib memang selalu tidak berpihak padanya.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu seharian ini untuk belajar demi menghadapi ulangan besok. Ia tidak boleh mendapatkan nilai jelek. Ketika ia bosan belajar, Hinata mendengarkan musik sambil membaca berbagai pesan yang dikirimkan oleh teman-temannya. Inti dari pesan mereka adalah harapan agar Hinata lekas sembuh dan bisa kembali ke sekolah secepatnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada teman-temannya.

Lalu Hinata kembali belajar, masih banyak hal yang perlu ia kuasai untuk menghadapi ulangan besok. Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Nona," Panggil salah satu pelayan. "Ada salah seorang teman anda yang datang untuk mengunjungi nona."

Hinata sedikit tertegun. Teman? Siapa?

.

.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya, Hinata pergi menemui 'temannya' yang datang mengunjunginya. Hinata mengira mungkin itu adalah Ino atau Sakura yang mengunjunginya untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menjumpai sosok Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk sopan menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Demi Kami-sama!

"U-Uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata sambil menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Mendengar suara Hinata, Sasuke menoleh. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan kaku, Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Meski Hinata merasa kurang nyaman dengan kunjungan Sasuke, ia mencoba bersikap sopan sebagai tuan rumah yang menghormati tamunya.

Meski tamunya adalah seseorang yang tidak diundang…

Sebelum Hinata sempat berbasa-basi, Sasuke langsung berbicara ke inti kunjungannya hari ini.

"Aku mengunjungimu karena kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ino mengatakan pada semua teman-teman jika kau sedang sakit sejak kemarin. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Butuh waktu sejenak agar ia mempu memberikan responnya.

"Te-terima kasih u-untuk kunjunganmu, Uchiha-san. Ko-kondisiku jauh lebih baik sekarang. Um… i-ini hanya sakit ringan biasa."

Hinata merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Ia dan Sasuke bukanlah teman dekat yang saling mengunjungi satu sama lain! Apa-apaan ini semua?!

Pasti ini adalah efek ramuan itu.

Pemuda itu kembali berbicara. "Sasuke."

"Eh?!"

"Panggil aku Sasuke, kita adalah teman."

"B-baik, um, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Oh Kami-sama… tolong bebaskan aku dari rasa canggung ini.

Ketika Hinata sedang sibuk memutar otaknya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, Sasuke mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Catatan dari pelajaran kita hari ini. Minggu depan akan ada ulangan fisika, pelajari dengan baik topik yang ada di bab terakhir."

"Terima kasih Uchi- ah maksudku Sasuke-san." Kata Hinata sambil menerima buku pemberian Sasuke. "A-aku akan mengembalikan buku ini padamu besok."

"Mm." Kini pemuda itu juga kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebotol kecil madu. "Kudengar madu sangat baik untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh."

"Te-terima kasih."

Hinata mengamati dengan seksama sebotol madu di tangannya ini.

Sasuke… benar-benar memikirkannya.

Ah bukan, ini pasti efek dari ramuan.

Kini hatinya diliputi perasaan bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke. Atau Naruto. Mempermainkan hati dan perasaan orang lain adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Huh? Sejak kapan ia menangis?

Hinata tertawa kikuk. "Ahaha… a-aku ha-hanya merasa sangat be-berterima kasih dengan semua perhatian i-ini."

"Hm." Sepasang mata kelam Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius. "Wajahmu masih pucat, sepertinya kau masih belum sembuh total."

"Ahaha, um, a-aku hanya masih perlu banyak be-beristirahat."

Benarkah wajahnya pucat? Hinata tidak tahu.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berpamitan pulang. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, sudah merupakan tugas Hinata mengantar kepergian tamunya hingga ke pintu gerbang.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan. Um, te-terima kasih untuk kunjunganmu hari ini, Sasuke-san."

"Mm."

Hinata lalu menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Namun baru beberapa meter berjalan, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Lain kali jika aku datang mengunjungimu, aku akan membawakanmu bunga." Kata Sasuke dengan serius.

Mendengar itu, wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

Sebelum Hinata sempat memberi respon, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi.

Lain kali?! Apa maksudnya itu?!

.

.

Hinata menatap sebotol madu pemberian Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Ramuan itu tidak mungkin manjur… kan?

Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya… kan?

Seandainya saja ramuan itu memang manjur dan Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya… apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Menghindarinya?

Tapi itu akan melukai perasaan Sasuke, apakah ia akan bersikap setega itu pada Sasuke?

Menerimanya?

Itu jauh lebih gila lagi!

Hinata menghela nafas. Ini adalah karma. Ia harus menanggung ini semua. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh. Sasuke hanyalah korban dari tindakannya yang salah, apapun yang terjadi Hinata harus bersikap baik pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hinata lalu membuka tutup botol itu dan mengeluarkan sedikit madu di ujung jari telunjuknya untuk mencicipi rasanya.

Manis.

Sangat manis.

Entah kenapa hati Hinata terasa hangat.

.

.

Sasuke adalah salah satu murid terpandai di SMA Konoha. Nilainya hampir selalu sempurna.

Itu adalah fakta.

Dan kini Hinata sedang menyalin catatan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke di bukunya. Tulisan Sasuke yang rapi membuat Hinata dengan mudah membacanya, terlebih lagi rangkuman yang dibuat Sasuke secara rinci dan sistematis membuatnya memahami dengan mudah topik pembahasan kali ini.

Ternyata kecerdasan Sasuke bukanlah pajangan semata.

Setelah selesai menyalin semuanya, Hinata meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku. Belajar memang sangat membosankan. Kemudian dengan iseng ia membolak-balik buku catatan Sasuke. Tulisan tangan Sasuke lebih indah dibandingkan miliknya, ia jadi sedikit iri.

Terkadang terdapat berbagai gambar kecil yang menghiasi sudut halaman, mungkin digambar Sasuke saat pemuda itu sedang bosan di kelas. Ah, Hinata ingat sekarang, Sasuke juga berbakat dalam bidang melukis.

Hinata tertawa saat menjumpai karikatur dengan wajah mirip Naruto sedang berlari dikejar dinosaurus yang berwajah mirip Iruka-sensei. Ternyata selera humor Sasuke unik juga. Tulisan dan catatan Sasuke sudah habis, menyisakan sepertiga halaman buku yang kosong. Hinata lalu membalik buku ini tepat di halaman terakhirnya. Biasanya seseorang akan menuliskan hal-hal tidak penting di bagian belakang buku mereka.

Ah, tidak ada yang spesial di halaman belakang ini. Hanya coretan-coretan kecil saja.

Hinata lalu membalik-balik halaman kosong buku itu dengan iseng, mencoba mencari karikatur lain lagi. Tapi halaman demi halaman telah ia balik dan ia tidak menjumpai apapun, hanya halaman kertas yang putih dan kosong.

Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian matanya tertuju pada salah satu sketsa yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Jika Hinata tidak membolak-balik halaman kosong, mustahil ia bisa menemukan sketsa gambar ini.

Hinata mematung. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, wajahnya merona hebat. Jari-jarinya membeku sedangkan sepasang bola mata lavendernya membulat sempurna.

Hinata mengenal sketsa wajah ini.

Ini adalah gambar dirinya.

Sketsa ini menggambarkan wajah Hinata yang terlihat dari samping. Dalam gambar ini ia sedang tersenyum, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Rambutnya tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Sketsa ini… sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Hinata tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah gambar dirinya.

Sasuke yang menggambar ini?

Mengapa?

Karena ramuan ajaib?

Karena ramuan itu membuat Sasuke memikirkan dirinya dan membuat sketsa wajahnya?

Hinata lalu membaca tanggal yang dicantumkan di pojok halaman ini.

Tanggal 12 bulan ini.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tanggal 12? Ia lalu meraih ponselnya, berusaha memastikan tanggal hari ini.

Tanggal 22.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

12

22

Kini ia mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja ini adalah sketsa yang digambar Sasuke hari ini, hanya saja Sasuke salah mencantumkan angka. Mungkin Sasuke berniat menulis 22 namun tangannya justru menulis angka 12.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan kecil. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menggambar ini 10 hari yang lalu… kan?

Tapi mengapa jantungnya masih berdebar kencang?

.

.

**Please review^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hari ke-3**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hinata membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti ia sudah siap menghadapinya!

Ia tiba di sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, hal ini ia lakukan untuk menghindari Sasuke yang mungkin akan mengajaknya berbicara sebelum bel masuk kelas. Ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya!

Meski bel telah berbunyi, namun semua teman-temannya tetap mengerubunginya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya dan berterima kasih untuk perhatian mereka.

Namun ada satu hal yang aneh.

Sasuke justru masih tetap di tempat duduknya, tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata sedikitpun.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala pemuda itu. Kemarin Sasuke mengunjunginya dan memberikan sebotol madu untuknya, pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah ia dan Hinata adalah teman akrab.

Namun sekarang?!

Sasuke justru terlihat cuek padanya, sama seperti sikapnya yang biasa.

Sepanjang pagi Hinata terus mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Memastikan apa ada yang salah dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Dan Hinata mengungkap fakta penting!

Sasuke juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya!

Entah berapa kali mereka berdua bertatap pandang, yang jelas ketika itu terjadi Hinata langsung cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena ketahuan. Ternyata efek ramuan itu masih bekerja. Sasuke masih berada di bawah kendali ramuan itu hanya saja Sasuke mungkin merasa malu-malu untuk mendekatinya secara langsung.

Hinata lalu menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Cepat atau lambat Hinata harus mendekati Sasuke untuk mengembalikan buku catatan yang telah dipinjamkan padanya sekaligus berterimakasih. Meskipun Hinata tidak mau melakukannya, ia harus mengembalikan buku catatan itu.

Ketika jam makan siang, Sasuke juga tidak berbicara kepadanya.

Atau ketika jam pelajaran dimulai lagi.

Singkatnya, Sasuke tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Hinata hingga pulang sekolah.

_What the hell?!_

.

.

Hinata bersembunyi di salah satu gang yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Ia ingin mengembalikan buku catatan Sasuke.

Hinata tahu setiap kali Sasuke pulang ke rumah pasti akan melewati gang ini. Oleh karena itu ia bersembunyi disini untuk mengambil kesempatan mengembalikan buku catatan Sasuke tanpa ada teman-teman yang mengawasinya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan santai _seorang diri_.

Kesempatan yang bagus!

"Sasuke-san!" Panggil Hinata sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke nampak terkejut karena melihat kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata." Sapa Sasuke dengan sopan.

Hinata lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan Sasuke dari tasnya dan mengulurkannya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Buku catatanmu, Sasuke-san. Terima kasih karena telah meminjamkannya padaku."

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke sambil menerima buku itu.

Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya tentang sketsa wajahnya, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

"U-um… ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Sasuke-san. Sa-sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Pamit Hinata.

Namun ketika Hinata baru berbalik, tangan Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan usaha kaburnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata."

Ingin sekali Hinata menghempaskan tangan itu sambil berteriak 'jangan sentuh aku!' lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

Namun niat itu ia urungkan.

"A-a-ada apa Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan kini beralih memalingkan wajahnya. Namun Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

Hinata merasa menjadi orang jahat karena telah mempermainkan perasaan pemuda ini dengan 'memaksanya' jatuh cinta padanya.

"Um…" Sasuke justru berdehem-dehem sambil terlihat canggung.

Ah, Hinata paham. Sasuke merasa gugup karena berada di dekat gadis yang ia 'cintai'.

"Jika tidak ada hal lain lagi saya permisi dulu, Sasuke-san."

Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari suasana canggung ini.

Kini Hinata berbalik dan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sasuke malang yang berdiri di tepi jalan dengan ekspresi canggung yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Namun ketika efek ramuan itu pudar maka perasaan cinta di hatimu itu juga akan hilang._

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hari ke-4**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil berpura-pura mencatat penjelasan Asuma-sensei di papan tulis.

Ia kembali bertatap pandang dengan Sasuke.

Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya selama di kelas?!

Atau lebih tepatnya mengapa Hinata juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke?!

Selama ini ia tidak pernah mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto meskipun ia menyukai pemuda berambut kuning itu. Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mata biru pemuda itu.

Tapi mengapa kali ini berbeda?!

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya…

Tepat di belakangnya, ia mendengar suara Ino yang bernyanyi perlahan. Hinata menahan senyumnya. Lagi-lagi Ino mendengarkan musik diam-diam saat jam pelajaran. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Ino.

_Apakah ini cinta~_

_Perasaan berdebar yang ada di hatiku~_

_Diriku yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu~_

_Apakah ini cinta~_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan~_

_Aku menyukaimu, aku tahu itu~_

_Aku hanya tidak yakin apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu~_

Hinata membeku.

Cinta?

Suka?

Sebenarnya seperti apa perasaan Hinata pada Naruto yang sebenarnya?

Hinata tahu ia menyukai Naruto, perasaan gugup dan berdebar-debar di hatinya setiap kali mereka bertemu cukup menjelaskan mengenai hal ini.

Namun apakah Hinata mencintai Naruto?

Suka dan cinta meskipun terlihat sama namun perbedaan diantara keduanya sangat besar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda berambut biru itu? Hinata menyukai Naruto, dia adalah seseorang yang ramah, baik, hangat dan periang. Sifatnya yang jujur dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan selalu membuatnya terhibur. Naruto adalah inspirasinya, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang bersemangat, pantang menyerah, dan baik hati seperti Naruto.

Namun apakah perasaan Hinata ini bisa disebut cinta?

Memangnya seperti apa perasaan yang disebut cinta?

Gawat…

Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

Mulai dari jam pelajaran pagi hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Hinata mengesampingkan masalah mengenai Sasuke dan ramuan cinta. Benaknya sibuk memikirkan tentang tiga kata yaitu _cinta, suka, _dan juga _Naruto._

Sampai saat ini Hinata belum menemukan jawabannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata tidak bergegas pulang ke rumah melainkan mampir ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu. Mata lavendernya lalu mengamati jajaran rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku.

Ia bisa bertanya pada internet mengenai topik yang dinamakan _cinta_!

Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?!

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, ia bergegas pulang agar bisa melakukan risetnya. Saat ini hampir semua murid sudah pulang sehingga suasana sekolah terlihat sunyi. Ketika ia hendak membelok ke arah lorong sekolah, langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di lorong itu.

"Kumohon terimalah perasaanku, Uchiha-san."

Agar dapat keluar dari gedung sekolah, ia harus melewati lorong itu. Sayang sekali di lorong itu sedang ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta. Ia tidak boleh mengganggu pasangan itu, ia akan menunggu hingga mereka selesai.

Eh tunggu dulu…

Uchiha?

Ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke Uchiha?!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Mengapa?" Dari nada suara si gadis, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menjauh.

Hinata merasa bersalah kepada gadis itu. Seandainya saja ia tidak memberikan ramuan cinta pada Sasuke mungkin saja Sasuke bisa menerima perasaan gadis itu. Hinata benar-benar jahat.

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika Sasuke muncul dari lorong itu dan berbelok ke arahnya. Uh-oh… sepertinya aksi menguping yang ia lakukan sudah ketahuan.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan terkejut. "Kau belum pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku ke perpustakaan."

"Ah."

Kini mereka berdua terlihat canggung.

Sasuke berdehem-dehem. "Kau mendengar yang baru saja terjadi huh."

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata dengan jujur.

"Oh." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan canggung. "Kau pasti juga mendengar aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa Sasuke mengatakannya, Hinata sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang 'jatuh cinta'. Rasa bersalahnya kini semakin menggunung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Sebenarnya orang yang kucintai itu adalah-"

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" Potong Hinata dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. "K-kau tidak perlu mengatakan siapa nama orang itu padaku, a-aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Huh?"

"A-aku sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan nama orang yang kau cintai itu, jadi k-kau tidak perlu me-mengatakannya padaku."

Seandainya saja Sasuke mengatakan nama _Hinata_ bukankah hal ini akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit lagi. Hinata sudah memiliki rencana untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke sampai efek ramuan itu pudar.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit gusar. "Orang yang kucintai itu ada-"

"A-aku pulang dulu, Sasuke-san." Pamit Hinata sambil melangkah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sa-sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!"

.

.

"-lah kau, Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

.

.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul enam sore namun Hinata sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

Hinata mengetikkan kata _'tanda-tanda sedang jatuh cinta'_ di _Google_. Tak lama kemudian muncul hasil pencarian.

Hinata menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. _Saatnya melakukan riset._

.

.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpen yang ada di tangannya sementara mata lavendernya sibuk membaca ringkasan yang telah ia buat di selembar kertas.

_Tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan jika kau sedang jatuh cinta :_

_Kau selalu memikirkannya._

Hinata memang memikirkan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak _selalu_ memikirkannya. Hinata juga harus memikirkan hal-hal lainnya, tidak hanya Naruto saja.

_Kau selalu penasaran tentangnya._

Um… apakah ia penasaran dengan Naruto? Um, tidak? Maksudnya adalah Naruto adalah seorang yang terbuka dan jujur sehingga tanpa perlu Hinata merasa penasaran Naruto akan membeberkan semua hal tentangnya.

_Kau tahu semua hal yang ia sukai._

Apa yang Naruto sukai? Makan, membuat onar, bercanda, tidur di kelas, berselisih dengan teman-temannya…

Ah, mungkin Hinata harus lebih spesifik.

Apa makanan kesukaan Naruto? Um… Naruto suka semuanya. Uh… sepertinya Naruto menyukai ramen dan… dan apa lagi?

Apa kegiatan yang disukai Naruto? Makan, tidur, bercanda… sepertinya itu kurang spesifik. Um…

Oh tidak…

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Naruto sukai!

_Segala hal membuatmu teringat tentangnya._

Hmm… setiap kali melihat awan biru maka ia akan teringat pada Naruto.

Um… apa lagi ya?

_Kau selalu bahagia dan bersemangat setiap kali dia ada di dekatmu._

Bahagia? Bersemangat?

Setiap kali ia berada di dekat Naruto ia merasa gugup dan canggung.

_Kau selalu membicarakan tentangnya kepada orang lain._

Hinata tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Naruto pada orang lain.

Tidak pernah.

_Kau akan membelanya ketika teman-temanmu mengatakan hal-hal negatif tentangnya._

Ino dan Sakura selalu mengatakan hal-hal negatif tentang Naruto (Dasar bodoh! Naruto, berhenti melakukan hal menjijikkan itu! Kau benar-benar berisik! Dasar tidak peka! Naruto, cara makanmu itu tidak sopan! Naruto benar-benar tolol! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau sangat menjengkelkan! Naruto benar-benar berkepala kosong!)

…namun Hinata tidak membelanya.

…karena semua yang dikatakan mereka memang benar.

_Kau rela melakukan apapun agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya._

Um… Hinata lebih suka mengagumi Naruto dari kejauhan dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

_Kau selalu menyimpan apapun tentangnya di ponselmu mulai dari foto hingga pesan percakapan._

Hinata memang menyimpan nomor Naruto.

Namun mereka tidak pernah berkirim pesan.

Dan ia juga tidak menyimpan foto Naruto.

_Kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, dia selalu ada di pikiranmu._

Konsentrasi? Hinata bisa berkonsentrasi belajar di kelas meski Naruto berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

_Kau selalu memimpikannya ketika kau tertidur._

Hinata memimpikan Naruto… setidaknya seminggu sekali… kan?

Um, kapan terakhir kali ia memimpikan Naruto?

_Kau kehilangan nafsu makan._

…nafsu makan Hinata baik-baik saja.

Ia selalu makan dengan lahap.

_Kau memikirkan sebuah masa depan bersamanya._

Bagaimana bisa Hinata memikirkan masa depan bersama Naruto?! Ia masih sekolah!

Uh-oh…

Berarti perasaannya selama ini…

Bukan cinta?

Hanya sebatas suka?

Suka sebagai seorang teman?

"…"

Hinata tidak jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto?

Hinata hanya mengagumi Naruto?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

.

.


End file.
